


Nosey

by Pkimmey32



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkimmey32/pseuds/Pkimmey32
Summary: Just a town look, just read, it was I thought that wouldn't go away, lol
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 9





	Nosey

What is she doing with him? If Regina finds out…” that's all the patron at the diner said as she watched on with disapproving eyes.

Emma is sitting close to hook in the booth at the diner, to close with her head tilted, eyes shining and laughing at whatever he said with hers and his hands intertwined while they are being watched by the patrons in the diner.

They just can't believe that Emma would do this to Regina, they watch on as Emma and hook finished their food and hook slides out of the booth and gave his hand to her for help, she took it and slid out and they walked to the door hand in hand.

Hook opens the door for her and she leaned in and kissed his lips and walked out and he walked out behind her leaving behind riled up patrons.

10 minutes later they quiet it down as Regina walked in to pick up her food she order for her lunch, they just stared at her until she looks at them questioningly and they all looked away, she rolled her eyes, picked up her food and walked out.

Next day at lunch the same people where in the diner and when the bell above the door jingles they looked up and was shocked to see hook walk in, not with Emma but with Regina herself, they stared open mouth as they took a seat at a booth and pretty much was acting the same as Emma and hook were yesterday.

When they left after Regina giving hook a kiss on the lips before walking out and him walking out afterward the patrons started gossiping and wondering why they were doing that to each other and to thank hook is dating both of them behind their back.

Emma walks in 10 minutes later to pick up her lunch and everyone is having a bit of deja vu, Emma looks at them and they turn their heads and she shrugs, picks up her food and walked out.

Next day, the same patrons looked up and almost rolled their eyes when they saw hook with the door open until they saw who was with him, not just Emma, not just Regina but both of them walked in, all three wore smirks on their faces as they found a booth with Regina and Emma on one side and hook on the other, Emma and Regina making out like high school girls while playing footsies with hook.

“Im done” one of the patrons said and most of them left to go do something productive...


End file.
